Legend of Korra: Korra After Book 1 Oneshot
by Avelda
Summary: Takes place after Book 1 of Korra. It's written in Korra's point of view and goes through her thoughts and feelings. It's a short little oneshot and DOES CONTAIN MAKORRA.


I sat down, tired from healing. I remember how I thought my life was over yesterday. I had lost all my bending to Amon, except for Airbending. I hated myself. I kept thinking 'How could you let this happen? You're the Avatar! You are supposed to bring balance to the world. How are you going to do that now? You're a loser.' I know now that I was wrong. That moment in my life brought me to Aang. He showed me how to give bending back to those that had lost it. He gave me hope. Hope that I gave back to others. The Avatar's job wasn't just to bring peace, but to bring hope to those that had lost it. When Aang returned my bending, it was an amazing experience and I'm glad I could share it with others. I don't know what I'd do without my bending! Katara says I can leave for Republic City tomorrow. I can't wait to get back! Tenzin said he'll train me even harder now that I can actually Airbend. I can't wait to see Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and the little baby Rohan. Tenzin told Katara how he had a new son and I eavesdropped a little. The only problem was as soon as I heard, I sort of screamed it a little too loud. The entire South Pole heard me! All of Team Avatar came running over and started congratulating Tenzin. He gave me one of those 'you're in big trouble' looks. I just smiled. Speaking of Team Avatar, Mako and I did get some alone time. He came into my room yesterday night and said he wanted to talk. He's not that great of a talker though, but I understood him. He asked "Korra, I just wanted to know, if….. Um, we are together?" I smiled at him. "Of course we are." I said. "I love you Mako, and I always have." Then he and I….. Kissed. It felt, different. Almost as if there was something that just wasn't right. Almost as if someone else was in between us. I can't believe how stupid I was at the time. It seems so obvious now. It was Asami. I thought Mako and Asami were still together. Mako left, and Katara came in. She asked how I felt and if I was doing okay. I told her I was fine and that she should stop worrying. Katara knew something was wrong, but she didn't pursue it. She just smiled and left. I fell asleep and dreamed about riding Naga into Republic City. I wondered what people would think of me. Would they hate me or praise me? I woke up to today, which wasn't all that bad. I had to heal half of Lin's army. It took me a while to finish, but after I was done, I went to talk with Asami. She was sitting on an iceberg, staring at the glove of the Equalists. "Thinking about your dad?" I asked. She responded "Yes", but didn't look up. I sat down next to her and sighed. What I wanted to talk about was her and Mako. Asami looked at me and said

"What did you really want to talk to me about?" I looked at her with astonishment.

"What do you mean? I just came here to sit and ….. Think?" I said.

"Nice try Korra, but I you're a terrible liar." Asami said. I sighed again, but didn't deny it.

"What I really wanted to talk about is, well, you and Mako." I said. Now it was her time to be confused.

"What do you mean? " she said.

"Well," I replied. "You two were kind of going out and I felt kind of bad about-"

"About what?" Asami said harshly.

"About Mako leaving me for you? About how he really loved you even though he was dating me? Or maybe how he was just using me to get to you?" I could hear her anger rising as she spoke. All I could do was look away. I said

"Asami?"

"What?" she said still a little mad.

"I don't know why he did those things." I said. "But, we can't change what has already happened. I came here to ask you, if you knew that Mako and I wanted to be together. I can see now, that you already know that. I know you are probably really angry at Mako and at me, but I want to tell you this. What Mako did was wrong. And I didn't make the situation any better. But, that is the past and there is nothing we can do about it. I love Mako and he loves me. I'm sorry if that's hard for you, but it's true. And nothing in the world will stop us from being happy. Not even you." Asami was quiet and nothing more was said from either of us. I had stood up during the middle of my long speech and after it was over I knew it wouldn't have been right for me to stay. I turned around and I walked away. I haven't talked to Asami after that, but hopefully things will smooth out when we get back to Republic City.


End file.
